1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pressure relief apparatus incorporated into a conduit transporting fluid that safely fails when the pressure of the fluid increases above a certain threshold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid being transported via piping or conduits needs to be kept below certain pressures for various reasons, such as for preservation of certain properties of the fluid and for safety concerns. There are numerous complex mechanical devices for measuring the pressure of fluid and opening valves when fluid increases above a certain threshold.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple apparatus that can let off pressure from a fluid being transported in piping or conduit and provide some notice to an operator that the pressure of the fluid in the piping or conduit is above the desired pressure threshold.